Bonded series
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: Y/N Winchester happens to be the only human or thing, the Apocalypse World, Castiel, would talk too. And she is also the only person to see his wings, and hear how the sweet and innocent being came out to be a twisted version of himself. But things take a different then when the Angel becomes jealous.


**_Post (13X22):_** **Y/N Winchester happens to be the only human or thing, the Apocalypse World, Castiel, would talk too. And she is also the only person to see his wings, and hear how the sweet and innocent being came out to be a twisted version of himself. But when he resuses and resues to go on hunts with them, still not liking her brothers. They get into a arguement which leads to Y/N giving up asking him for help . But when Y/N and TFW 2.0 go to a bar, after a mission and AU Castiel isn't aware until Mary, Ketch and Bobby return...things start to turn quickly**

 **Regular Castiel (Cas)/ AU Castiel (Castiel)**

''So, what monster this time?'' You asked, placing yourself beside your brother, who was happily munching on a giant bacon cheeseburger. To which annoyed you, especially the moaning in pleasure, and she knew Dean liked doing it to get on her nerves.

''Not a monster,'' Dean mumbled through his food, placing his half eaten burger on the war table. As everyone gathered around it. Mary, Jack, Sam, Castiel, Ketch, and Apocalypse Bobby waited. ''A Nest, and get this wolves and vamps teaming up! Freaking Twilight! and I'm surprised. I thought killing the alpha meant killing all the vamps? Guess I was wrong.''

Before you or Sam could smirk, Dean glared, holding his hamburger again and taking another bite. Before he pointed a singer finger at you two. ''Not a word, either of you,'' Dean smirked. ''Bitch, Ass.''

''Jerk.'' Sam said, grinning.

''Asshole.'' You said too, grinning as well. Before turning your attention to the group. ''At least we have everything we need,'' You stated, lifting a hand too the group. ''Mom, Jack, B-Bobby, and two angels, including a very powerful nephilim. And an ex-serial monster killer.''

Sam smiled in response. ''That we do-''

''Actually, I can't fly.'' Cas pointed out, and you frowned, and Sam's smile dropped. While Jack walked over and touched the seraph's head to heal his grace, but nothing happened. ''Thank you Jack, but it won't work this time, my wings need to rest.''

''So, Y/n,'' Mary said, her gaze turning toward you, as Jack and the other's left the room. ''Is umm...You know who going to help us? We could use his help.'' She said, her eyes shimmering with hope.

And you sighed, shrugging your shoulder's. Before looking behind you where the hallway to the room's were, then back at your mom. You knew she was right, you and the little group were about to go against a big nest, apparently wolves and vamps teaming up.

Sounding like Twilight all over again.

And You knew how weak and powerless your Cas was. But the other Castiel had no issue, he could come and go as he wanted, and heal or in his way torture a human he wanted. And you guys could use his torture skills to kill the wolves and the vamps, well the bad ones.

With a sigh and look at your mom you nodded. ''Okay, I'll talk to him.'' You said, and you frowned, knowing he wasn't going to help, even if you were going on the hunt he wasn't gonna. So, turning around and heading to Castiel's room, where you could hear a distant sound of music being played. Passing by your brother's and Mom's and Cas's room. You stopped when you arrived at your room.

Looking up at the shut door, you took a deep breath closing your eyes , hoping all went well. Before you opened them and spoke. ''Castiel?! It's me! Can I come in?!'' You asked, and you knew it seemed weird to ask to be let into you own bedroom, but you didn't care or mind.

Everything was silent. Until the sound of the Music being shut off as well as approaching footsteps coming to the door caught your attention. And the door opened to reveal Castiel, who looked slightly annoyed or grumpy to have his silent moment interrupted by a human.

And you couldn't help but smile, but you tried and tried to avoid looking up at his ginormous black wings. And you didn't want to ask why only you could see them or why you couldn't see your Cas's wings.

You must have fazed out because, a hand was suddenly shaking you. You slightly yelped back into reality and saw Castiel waiting, all decked in one of Dean's AC/DC Shirt's and plain old shorts, with crossed arms, leaning against the frame.

''Are you with me?'' He asked, and you felt your body shiver every time he talked, Damn that German Accent. But at least he was still in Jimmy's body. ''Did you need something, Y/n?''

You nodded, meeting his eyes. The white one looking at nothing while the blue stared at you. And Ever since you met this Castiel, you felt sparks, and for some reason...safe.

And when you and your brother's brought him back, to see if he knew anything about Apocalypse Michael. You two instantly connected, you were the only one to calm him, and right when you saw him it was like if time froze, and you had also seen his wings.

Clearing your throat you swallowed. ''Um, we're going on a hunt-''

''As I said before...''Castiel said, his accent much deeper, as rolled his eyes. ''I will not partake in anything the Winchester's or any other human does. Unless it's just you and me on a hunt.''

You groaned, and glared at the angel. ''You do get I am also a Winchester? Right?'' You asked, raising both eyebrow's in question. And Castiel scowled, eyes dropping down to the floor. But you lowered your head to make eye contact. ''Then why don't you hate me? I want to know, what make's me so freaking special to you that you would rather kill my brothers than me?''

Castiel looked at you in shock, eyes slightly widened. And you noticed his wing's were now behind him as if they offered some kind of protection to him. Finally with a deep sigh, Castiel locked eyes with you, and you loved how different colored they were.

''F-for the first time,'' He stuttered. ''I-I feel.''

You narrowed your eyes at him. ''Feel what? Happy?'' You joked, but frowned instantly when he looked back at you suddenly angry, the calm, non killing Castiel gone. Now replaced with old torture Castiel, who was glaring down at you as if you were his next victium.

''You are so frustrating!'' He sneered, teeth showing, his lip beginning to twitch. ''You don't like to listen. You and the rest of the hairless apes of the this world never do. You all just want desire, you crave it, until your mind's aren't completely upstairs.''

You growled back, this time getting a little closer. ''Well maybe we would listen, if you and the rest of the garrison, could stop being a giant load of dicks!'' You yelled, not caring if your brother's heard. ''And all we wanted from you was help on this hunt. But no, you need your rest. Just thinking about yourself all this time-''

Castiel tried to open his mouth. But you talked over him. ''But as far as I stand all of you, besides my Cas and Jack and Gabriel...Are Dicks, but I-'' You gasped, as Castiel suddenly pinned you to the wall opposite of your door, wing's flared reaching to the ceiling.

''You spoiled little Tart!'' Castiel all but growled, eyes almost glowing blue, his arm over your chest pinning you. And your head hurt a little I mean it wasn't soft. ''You think you know me? You think you know everything?'' He growled. ''And yet you seem to let everyone you ever love die, well I can't be surprised at all I mean, it's what you always seem to do.''

You tried to talk but his glare silenced your voice. ''If I you can't get through your tiny little head of everything happening, '' He growled, his fists tightening. ''I will make sure you do.''

You felt your heart shatter at that, what did he mean by he'd make sure she'd know. You were about to ask, when you noticed both his arm's were raised and his hands were reaching for the sides of your head. He wouldn't...

''Don't!'' You screamed,pushing him back, slightly surprised you managed to get him off. Castiel stumbled, taken aback by her strength. ''After what I've done for you?''. You said, eyes glassy, your feelings too hurt to notice the regret and hurt in Castiel's eyes. ''Y-You try to-''..

''No! That was-'' Castiel tried to reach for you, but pulled back. Eyes looking anywhere but him, feeling as if the world had been tipped over. ''Y-Y/N?''

Slowly you looked up not meeting his eyes, but his wings. His wing's were flapping dangerously and trying to reach desperately for you, as if they wanted to protect you. But you shook your head your emotions going cold, if this is how Castiel wanted it, then so be it.

''Well, I'll tell the hairless apes not to ask you for anything.'' You replied, no emotion in your voice, not even looking at the Angel, who was trying to reach for you agian. But the moment you felt his hand's you slapped them away. ''Don't. You Ever. Touch Me. Or anyone else ever again.''

Ignoring and not looking at him, you quickly ran after your brother's and the small group of fighters for the case. All along hearing Castiel calling your name. But you didn't give a shit. No not anymore, if Castiel was going to kill you then so be it.

Exiting the bunker, you run over to the Impala. Where Sam, Dean, Mary and Cas sat. Which left no room for you which meant only one thing.

''Finally!'' Dean hollered, poking his head out the window, and getting everyone's attention. ''So, is Angel boy 2.0 joining us?'' He asked, and you gave him a look and Dean sighed, before hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

''I'm sor-''

''Don't.'' Dean growled, eyes angry, not at you but Castiel. ''Not your fault, who knew another version of Cas would be, such a giant supper dick.''

You smiled, before getting right down to buisness. ''So, who am I driving with?'' You asked, and Dean smirked, you knew that look. ''Please don't tell me...''

''Yes, well, I'm afraid unless your angel can make the car bigger,'' Ketch began, walking over, while Bobby and Jack you noticed waited in the car next to Deans. ''You're with me, Jack and your other world friend.''

You sighed deeply, you hated Ketch with your very well being. But right now you hated Castiel even more, so what the hell. To everyone's surprise you went straight over to the car and got in the back, where Jack sat, his innocent eyes looking at you.

''Damn, something must have happened in the bunker to piss her off.'' Dean said, chuckling softly, even though he felt worried. ''Because she never goes with Ketch without a fight.''

''I heard that.'' Ketch replied, getting into the driver's seat of the other car, while Dean started the ignition. As well as Ketch and drove off. While you sat silently beside Jack, fighting back tears, not wanting to look weak in front of Ketch or Bobby.

But it seemed you couldn't hide anything from a Nephilim. As suddenly time was frozen and Jack was looking at you innocently. ''Y/N, I sense you are sad,'' He said,and you turned to look at him, time still frozen. ''What happened in the bunker?''

You swallowed, and suddenly you couldn't hold them in and sobbed into Jack's chest. Making the young angel-kid, frown deeply. You were like a mother to him and he'd be damned if you were sad or hurt. And that's when he caught sight of a little blood on the back of your head, and he instantly touched you healing you.

You looked at him in confusion. ''W-What did you just do?'' You asked, while Jack tried to keep his anger under control. ''What's wrong?''

''W-who made you bleed? Who hurt you?'' He growled, and you were taken aback. So apperently Castiel did end up making you bleed when he had pinned you. Now looking at Jack, who's eyes were a sliver from turning gold, you swallowed.

''C-Castiel, the other Castiel, he-''You paused, and Jack squeezed your hand comforting you, even though he was holding everything back not to scream. ''He tried to use his torture skill he did on humans in the apocalypse world on me...''

Instantly Jack's eyes turned gold and quickly he hugged you. His wing's wrapping around you which you couldn't see. ''He won't hurt you,'' He growled, promising, kissing your head. ''I won't let him, even if that means I have to kill a version of Castiel.''

You smiled, your tears dried up, and your face thanks to Jack normal with no tear stains. ''Thank you Jack,'' You smiled, kissing his cheek, just as he unfroze time, and Ketch and Bobby seemed unfazed. ''Just don't tell anyone between you and me.''

Jack nodded. ''Between you and me.''

 **AfterMath**

 **''** What do you guy's think about that new bar we passed a couple miles back?'' Dean asked, as you and the other's packed up your weapons, after killing every vamp and werewolf you could find. ''I think it's called 'The family Business'. ''

You raised a brow, ''Great title,'' You shrugged, as Sam, got in the Impala, which meant anyone going with Dean, was going to the bar. And then Cas went in much to your surprise knowing he wasn't really a drinker, but maybe he just wanted to spend time with you guys. And suddenly Jack got in.

Oh Hell No.

Wait...

''Jack, how old are you?'' You asked, and the boy turned his head and smiled. While Mary and Ketch threw they're stuff into Ketch's car along with Bobby.

''Mary said I am twenty-one.'' He replied.

And you took a deep breath in relief. Before you looked between Mary and Ketch and Your brother's and the two Angel's in the backseat. Before making a decision that shocked everyone, well not Mary, Ketch and Bobby, or Jack. But at least your brother's and Cas.

''I want to come with you guys,'' You said, avoiding Dean's shocked gaze, and feeling everyone's eyes on you made your skin prickle. ''What? Do I have something on my face?!''

Dean shook his head. ''No, it's just...''He glanced into the car at Sam and Cas, before shaking his head. ''Nevermind. There's an extra seat, Jack can scoot in the middle.''

''Thank you,'' You smiled, and Dean smiled in return, before he got in slamming the door. While Mary and Ketch and Bobby got in the other car. Before you got into the Impala, staring out the window like you did before, hoping this time Jack wouldn't freeze time.

''You guys coming?!'' Dean hollered over the engine of the Impala, and Ketch shook his head.

''We'll meet you at the bunker!'' He hollered back. ''Someone has to watch the other version of your angel friend. Because I don't think letting him go free his wise!''

''For the first time, you and I agree!'' Dean exclaimed, before Ketch drove off, and Dean drove you all to the new bar 'The Family Business'

After a few miles of awkward silence. You felt a hand touch you, and you looked to see Jack giving you a look of concern, and that's when you realized he was raising his hand to freeze time once more, but you shook your head. ''No, Jack.'' You whispered, taking his hand. ''Not again.''

''Not what again?'' Cas suddenly asked, and you almost hit yourself knowing the angel had mild concern when it came to you. ''Y/N, Jack, Is there something wrong?''

Instantly you shook your head, and Dean and Sam's attention was brought to you. And you avoided Dean's gaze knowing if he looked at you he would tell you were lying.

''No, just catching up on old times,'' You smiled, until the image of Castiel pinning you and almost killing you or torturing you made you take a deep breath. ''So, who decided to call the bar the family business?''

Dean smirked and shrugged. ''Don't know, but the man has good taste, what was his name?'' Dean asked, looking at Sam who was on his laptop researching, eyes furrowed in concentration, before Dean slapped his arm. ''Hey! What's the dude's name? That own's the bar?''

Sam glared at Dean mumbling under his breath. Before researching it up. ''A-uh, Jensen Ackles who is married to a women named Danneel Ackles. Apparently they are actor's, and are-''

''Wait, wasn't I known as Jensen Ackles back when, flyboy over there,'' Dean paused sticking a thumb into Castiel's direction. ''Decided to play God and have Balthazar teleport us into some messed up world. Where you were Jared Padalecki and Y/n, Y/A/N Collins''

''Oh, and don't forget, Misha.'' You laughed, and Dean and Sam did too. ''What kind of a name was Misha Collins anyway?''

''And weren't you two married?'' Sam asked, with a raised brow. Making you glare at him, remembering how sweet and gentle Misha had been. And remembering you and Misha's kids, what was their names? Oh, West and Maison. You missed it there.

''Yep,'' You replied, just as Sam shut his laptop. And leaned back. Knowing it was going to take minutes to arrive at the Family Business.

 **Later:**

As soon as you and the boys went inside the bar. You were taken away by the size of it and the decor. There was a mechanical bull, which had already a few or more people waiting, And then there was the karaoke, and huge television screens with football, basketball, TV Show's you name it.

Upon ordering you watched unsurprised as a black haired women walked over, looking at Dean with a small smirk, as she took your order's. You decided to go with something small, not wanting to get drunk, not after what you did back in high school. Which had Dean laughing for days, and Sam giving you looks of pity and your dad, John Winchester looking so dissapointed.

''I love this place!'' Dean smirked,just as the girl came back setting your drinks out, before she leaned down and whispered something into Dean's ear, and you watched as he bit his lip. Eyes twinkling with desire before he nodded. ''Well Kiddo's,'' Dean said, wrapping his arm around her, making you and Sam roll your eyes. ''I'm off, you guys have some fun.''

You just took a sip of your wine in answer. Before you watched Jack take a sip of his drink, and smiled a little when the boy's face scrunched up, you couldn't tell either from disgust or confusion. Until the boy smiled and happily sipped some more.

Cas on the other hand just sat there, holding a water in his hand. As if Cas could feel you looking at him, his eyes turned to you, making you blush, and him smile softly. Ever since you met him you had a crush on the adorable angel. But then there was Castiel, and that's when you made your decision.

Getting up you made your way to the bar and sat there, waiting for a man. It seemed she didn't have to wait long as a huge man not as huge as Sam but at least Dean's huge came over and grinned at you, his brown eyes glassed over with desire and need.

''My, Darling,'' He said, taking a seat. ''Aren't you sexy. And two more drinks.''

You smirked, and decided to go with this man's game. So, smiling, you moved your hair aside and gave the man a look. ''Hi, handsome what's your name?'' You asked, almost disgusted at the way you sounded. So like Dean, but not.

''Thomas, and yours darling?'' He asked, smirking as well, as he scooted closer so his knees brushed yours. And you smiled back at him, before giving him another fake lust filled look.

''Y/N.''

''So, Y/N what brings a fine looking girl out here?'' Thomas asked, sipping his drink, while you did the same, savoring the taste of your wine. ''Because I know there has to be a reason? Husband? Boyfriend issues?'' He asked, and you almost spat out your drink.

''Y-Yeah, but he's not my boyfriend,'' You replied, and at this Thomas smirked. ''I'm just came here to forget him for the night, but it seems I can't even do that!'' You exclaimed slamming your empty wine glass down. And Thomas laughed.

''What?'' You asked.

''You won't get result's with wine, Darling,'' He said, before whispering something in the bar tender's ear, before looking back at you, as the bar tender made your drinks. ''How about we both forget our problems tonight? What do you say?'' He asked.

Just as the Bar Tender came back with your drinks. And you lifted one up, and looked at it and smelled it. Of course, Beer, but if it could help your forget about Castiel. You smirked back, lifting the glass to him, and him doing the same. ''I say, yes.''

Meanwhile Jack and Cas were watching you. Jack was concerned and confused, while Cas was sad and angry. He never in his years, has seen you hook up with some random dude, that was mostly Dean's thing. Sam had left with a girl of his own, so Dean had to give him a ride. Which left Jack and Cas alone, but Jack could teleport so they shouldn't worry.

''Something's wrong.'' Cas whispered suddenly, and Jack looked up. ''Y/N Is never this way in a bar or hardly ever goes to bar's.''

Jack felt shame rise in his chest for not telling Cas why you went. But when he looked to you. You were nodding your head for them to leave. And Jack got the message grabbing Cas's hand, but also feeling worried for Y/N.

''Jack?'' Cas began, but Jack just teleported them to the bunker, leaving Y/N and Thomas.

 **Bunker: Mary, Ketch, Bobby Arrive.**

''Stupid fucking hands!''

Punch, Castiel punched the wall again, his anger at himself getting the best of him. As he replayed what happened.

''Stupid Fucking emotions!'' He growled, delivering another solid punch into the wall. This time making some crumble.

''Stupid Fucking Y/N!'' He was so mad, he didn't hear the door slam shut to the bunker nor the footsteps, as he delivered another blow to the wall. ''Stupid Fucking Me!''

At the last part Castiel let himself lean against the part of the wall the was unbeaten, taking deep breath's to calm himself down. He never, never meant to scare her. Ever since she had convinced his other self not to kill him , he was forever in her favor and gratitude.

But when he was taken to they're side. He saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before, hope, faith and her soul. Oh, how her soul shined, and how his grace, his trueform called out to one another. It was like if they were meant to be, and he knew deep down they were. But after what he did and said to the women he loved, he knew he blew it.

So, taking his anger on the unsuspecting wall's of the Bunker, seemed to make him feel a little better but not enough. He suddenly remembered the word's that his world's Naomi said, and her exact words. On how Humans were apes and nothing more than bugs to them. And he remembered how in his younger days, before they completely broke his mind. When he cared and loved humanity, and the animals.

The worst of all was all the killings he committed, he remembered killing the only angel beside's Hannah who followed and trusted him, Samandriel. And he was nothing but a little boy if he was in human age. And Castiel remembered when Naomi blinded him his right eye. And how she had messed up his voice, so he didn't sound like 'Jimmy Novak' anymore instead he sounded German.

But the experience and almost hurting but not meaning to, Y/N, was the worst one of them all. Even worse when Castiel had killed Anna when she was trying to save a child.

Castiel's thoughts and utter torment were broken when a small comforting hand placed itself on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, but did not strike out, instead, putting on a smile. He turned around expecting to see her. ''Y/N, I am so sorry for what-'' He stopped talking when he saw it wasn't you, but your mother, Mary Winchester, looking at him in concern.

''Ah, Mary Winchester.'' Castiel said, looking at the women who had given birth to three wonderful children. As well as his light and love, Y/n. ''W-What are you doing here?''

Mary bit her lip. Pretending she had not just witnessed another version of her friend beat the living daylights out of his vessels knuckles and the wall, which now had a gaping hole. She only looked at him in concern, and she had sent Bobby and Ketch downstairs while she had a talk with the Angel.

''I-We um,'' Mary stuttered, before placing her hand's on her hips. ''We could hear you from downstairs. Ketch wanted to be the one to see what was going on, but I decided to see it for myself.''

Castiel could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment, and his wing's flap. As he took in everything Mary said, they had heard everything he said and did. So, looking into the women's eyes, he gazed into them and saw her eyes were the same color's as yours.

Wait if Mary, Ketch and Bobby were back that must mean.

''Is Y/N here?'' He quickly asked, as the thought came to him, Mary shook her head no, and the angel suddenly grew worried. ''S-She's not...''' He paused unable to finish the sentence.

Mary shook her head again. ''Heaven's no!'' She laughed, gently placing a hand on his arm to calm him which it did a little. ''They just went out to a new bar up the road.''

Castiel froze at that. A bar? How he hated those places. They were den's on iniquity and he would never allow himself to be in that situation. Wait if Y/N, Dean, his otherself and Sam and Jack went out, then Y/N should be fine.

Feeling relieved he was about ask Mary something when the rustling of feather's in Y/N's room, made him and Mary turn to see Jack and his other self standing there.

''You guys are back early?'' Mary said, crossing her arms, as Jack locked eyes with Castiel making him uncomfortable as the young boy glared at him, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a hint of gold in his death glare. ''Where's my boys and girl?''

Cas smiled reassuringly, and told her. ''Dean and Sam are out with they're, um.'' Cas said feeling uncomfortable, which made Castiel grin as he crossed his arms. ''And Y/N is about to Netflix and Chill.'' He replied, sticking a thumbs up.

''What's Netflix and Chill?'' Castiel asked, furrowing his brows, and Mary's face went deep red. ''And why does it involve Y/N? And why is she alone?! You should be protecting her?''

Cas was taken aback, but explained to his other self what the statement meant. ''It means in 'Dean's case Y/N is going to have intercourse with some random dude from the bar. And she looked happy so me and Jack decided to leave.''

Instantly the color in Castiel's face drained, and his wing's flared, his grace angrily going through them. He couldn't believe what he heard, his one and only beloved, was going to mate with, with, a human and worst of all someone she didn't know. W-What if the hurt her, he felt jealousy rise in his chest like a time bomb about to go off before he looked at Mary and Cas, while Jack left the room.

''C-Can I check on her,'' He asked, catching Cas and Mary's attention instantly. ''Please, just to see if she is alright, then I will come straight back, I promise. She's, She's my best friend.''

Cas was at a loss for words, and he knew that every word his other self spoke was true. And he knew he just wanted to see if you were alright he would have wanted to do the same thing, if only his wing's were working. So, before Mary could answer he surprised them both.

''Yes,'' He said, and Castiel gave him a small smile about to fly off until Cas grabbed his arm. ''But if you run, I will hunt you down.''

Castiel nodded and vanished out of they're sight. While Mary just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

 **Bar**

''That sounds hilarious!'' You laughed, almost chocking on your own laugh, as you slammed what appeared to be your seventh or eighth drink, and here you were now with Thomas, who was telling you a story about how he dunked someone before, and how you were sitting in his lap. ''Anymore stories?'' You asked.

Thomas smirked, placing his drink down, before he wrapped his arms around your waist and hips. Which made you smile and smirk, as you placed yours down as well. Before he suddenly drew his face closer to your's making you almost gag in disgust his breath stunk and so maybe did yours.

''Let's forget about stories for right now, okay?'' Thomas said, and you nodded, and Thomas looked at you as if you were his last meal. And unknown to you, you were. ''Let's, go, the bar's closing.''

You nodded, and tried to get off his lap, but he didn't let you and you went for your knife until suddenly, you saw him, standing in front of you. Even though you were drunk, you still had hunter skills. And you gave a gasp of relief of Castiel, all decked in his apocalypse world clothes standing in front of you.

''Come with me, honeybee.'' He smirked wickedly, crooking a finger at you, and you couldn't argue and felt yourself go to him, You felt his leather clad arm wrap around you, and he kissed you, stifling our cries as you wrapped your arms around his neck, as he wrapped your legs around his hips. And you groaned when you felt him. ''That's it honey bee show me how much you want me.''

Before you could answer. The rustling of feather's caught both of your attention, but when looked up, you froze as you saw another Castiel, but the Castiel that you had left at the Bunker standing there. What the hell? Two Apocalypse Castiel's?

Suddenly the imposter Castiel that was holding you growled in anger and dropped you, and tried to escape but the real Castiel came and grabbed the other him by the shoulders.. He was about to kill whatever the thing was, when the face and body transformed into...you.

''W-What trickery is this?!'' Castiel snarled, as the imposter you opened her E/C, eyes and smiled innocently at your angel. Who was still glaring at the fake you in anger and deep and utter confusion. ''W-what are you...why do you have her face?!''

Castiel raised his arms to kill this imposter, but the fake you smiled wickedly, and just looked at Castiel's arms like nothing was going to happen.

''You can't hurt me, Castiel.'' Fake you smiled, stepping closer so she was inches from meeting Castiel's lips, which were twitching. ''At least, well...not again anyway's.'' The fake you purred, batting her lashes to seduce the angered angel.

Unaware of the real you, slightly sitting up and clutching your head, hissing and pulling back when you felt a deep gash on the back of it. Before holding out your hand and you saw blood. But as you gazed up, you could hear everything fake you and Castiel were saying. And you instantly well not really, but enough to wake you up, buzz of worry and anger mixed together, waking you from your drunk state.

Castiel avoided fake you's gaze and looked down at his hand's, seeing his skin, until the fake you decided to turn back into Castiel from the apocalypse world and smirked. Your eyes widened as you saw the real Castiel had given up, but you hadn't. You knew what it was...Skin-walker. And worst of all it had Castiel's memories, and you hoped not your's.

So, without even hesitating or thinking, you reached into your leather jacket to get the silver blade to kill the creature. But froze when it's voice who sounded like the real Castiel drawled out.

''Well, would you look at that!'' Fake Castiel exclaimed, catching real Castiel's attention. ''It seems our guest has awakened! How about showing her at home? Shall we?''

The real Castiel didn't say anything, and you watched in horror as the fake Castiel undid his gloves which you thought were hot to be honest, but your heart fell when it handed them to Castiel, who looked down at them. Before glancing at you, and you noticed for the first time, his wing's were spread out in attack mode.

''Do what we've always done, Castiel.'' The Fake Castiel taunted, as the real one placed the gloves on his hand's before pulling each one up until they reached his wrist. Before he looked at his fake self, who was looking at you hungrily. ''Kill her! Kill this filthy hairless ape-'' Fake Castiel said, stepping towards you, much to your horror. ''Kill this being that No-''

''Aghhh!'' The fake Castiel exclaimed in pain, and you watched in relief and shock, as the real Castiel stood behind him, gripping his own silver blade which he had driven through the skinwalker's chest. The Skinwalker looked at Castiel in shock and pain.

Castiel leaned in close so his mouth was right next to the dying SkinWalker's ear and growled. ''If you're wondering why I'm doing this,'' He sneered, his lips twitching once again, as you braced yourself against the wall. ''If you think this is because you are a monster, born one just like all the other's out there. You. were. wrong. So, tell me why I'm doing this?''

Quickly Castiel twisted the blade even more, torturing the Skinwalker even more, making it clutch desperatrly at the blade tears if pain running down it's face. Even though you were relieved he was saving you, you were disappointed that he had broke your promise to not torture anyone again.

''Tell. Me.'' Castiel growled, twisting the blade once more, making the skinwalker cry once more. You tried to get up to stop Castiel but you were felt to weak, until Castiel suddenly placed a hand onto the creatures head, making it's eyes shine blue and cry in pain, before it slouched breathing heavily. ''Now! Tell me!''

You were about to shoot the dying creature with your hidden silver bullet gun. Not liking how Castiel handled it, it was like Ketch all over again. But froze when the creature who was now vomiting blood looked at you in pain.

''B-Because I hurt her,'' He cried, his eyes glossy, until you raised your gun and aimed it weakly at his head. And the creature looked to you. ''Do it, please, I can't take the pain any longer, please!'' It shouted, and you felt a little remorse and nodded, but before you could fire, you felt a unknown sensation trap you against the wall, making you wince as your new wound hit the wall.

''Shit,'' You hissed, not liking the way you can now see spots in your vision which meant you were merely seconds from going out cold, if it happened again. And you tried to move, but the unknown force was there again, and you whimpered, which gained the dying creatures attention, while Castiel was too caught up in his torture act. As more blood streaked down your neck this time some managed to wizzle it's way on your chest.

''Y-You think I was the only one?'' The skinwalker weezed out with a bloody cough, which dribbled on Castiel a little. Before he turned his gaze back to you. ''Look again, the reason I wanted her was because...I was never loved as a child, I was a freak, but...It seem's monster's don't get there way. And she from the way she speaks was like me, but look at her now, and say who's really hurting her?''

You felt like crying to the Skinwalker's story, she knew some were good. Like the dog guy, he had killed people but people that were bad, and then the women one who helped Jack mourn over the loss of Kelly Kline his mother, and helped her when she thought Cas was dead. Mourn over his death as well by looking like them.

You froze when you felt Castiel's gaze on you, and you looked away. But when the sound of metal, and a body hitting the floor, you knew Castiel had come running, and you looked up when you felt his wing's touching you. And you saw Castiel leaning down in a squat position to see if you were hurt, just as the Skinwalker let out it's last words.

''Seem's like I'm not the only monster,'' It whispered, before looking at you, and you almost cried since it looked like Castiel. ''Thank you Y/N, for treating me like a human being for the first and last time in my life...''

As quick as the creature talked and thrived. It was dead.

''Y/n? Are you alright?'' Castiel whispered, worry in voice, as his leather gloved hand's gently touched your cheeks, trying to at least make your look at him. But you didn't and it pained him, when you didn't. ''Y/n, you have-''

''Have to what? Break your promise?'' You finished, glaring up at the hurt angel who's eye's widened when he looked down at his hand's and then at the dead skinwalker. ''You promised me you wouldn't hurt or torture anyone, anymore!''

Castiel's vessel's heart stopped, and he violently shook his head. ''No, no, I thought that dreadful creature was hurting you.'' He tried to explain, his wing's still wrapped around you, since his grace had let you go, after he had seen you were hurt. ''I came here to see if you were alright, and found you kissing, a-another me.''

You blushed but still felt angry, and shook yourself from his hold. Ignoring the hurt look in the angel's eyes, or the way his wing's were on edge for you. You heard him sigh in frustration, before you heard footsteps, and you knew if you turned you would be face to face with him.

''W-Would you like me to take you back to the bunker?'' He whispered,behind you causing shivers. ''The other's including your mother are worried for you.''

Sighing you turned crossing your arms, and faced him. He was holding out a single gloved hand out, waiting for you to take it. And you watched to many musical's and horror films to know when someone with a gloved hand holds it out it meant the end for you. So, with a glare at the angel, you declined it, making him lower his hand, his frown deepening.

''Y/n, we should talk-''

''No.'' You snapped, turning away and looking at the skinwalker's body before grabbing the front part of it, and dragging it across the wooden floorboards to outside, when it suddenly disappeared. ''What the?''

Looking behind you, you saw Castiel's hand raised and knew he must have vanished the body somewhere. But you were so not bothering to thank him. Not after what he did to the skinwalker, I mean stabbing it would have been fine but twisting and twisting until it cried. That was enough,you were done. With him, with hope and with yourself. And done with the one thing you felt like you could never have, from him or anyone, love.

''Y/n.'' Castiel began, but you were already walking away, and to the door of the bar. Not surprised the bar owner left you and the skinwalker to clean up afterwards. ''Y/n, wait.'' you heard Castiel plead once more, and you felt like your were about to cry at how broken he sounded, but not falling for it you began walking to the door once more, not looking back and surprised that Castiel was telling you to wait but wasn't stopping you.

Guess he finally learned.

 **O**

After leaving Castiel at the bar, you were walking to the bunker, not trusting Castiel as far as you could throw him to not fly off with you and kill you. But you regretted not letting him heal you, since you were angry and scared at what he did to the creature. You felt behind your head once and felt the wound, you were worried at how deep it was, it might even need stitching.

But shaking your head you maintained your mission on going home, to the bunker. It was when you felt something go down your chest and neck that made you stop and get distracted again, looking down you froze as more blood was getting soaked into your shirt, making you sigh deeply.

''Could any of this shit, possibly get any worse?!'' You asked, glaring as you took your shirt in your hand, and glared at the sky. But it seemed God or Chuck whatever he called himself now, was not on your side, as rain started to sprinkle down, and hard it did. ''Son-of-a-Bitch! Chuck! Why! Why do I deserve this?!''

You instantly wrapped your arms around yourself, as the rain got harder and harder. It felt like fifty degrees and it didn't help with your wound to the head, and as a matter of fact it just made the blood from your wound poor even more.

Quickly you began sprinting down the road, where there were no car's to be seen, or anything to be honest. She threw her leather hood over her head, and tried to calm her breathing, and find some place to sleep for tonight, because she wasn't getting back to the bunker.

''This is worse than anything I've ever been through,'' You groaned, as the wind picked up, making you pull on your jacket. ''And I met the freaking Devil. I should have went with, Castiel.''

Suddenly before you could say anything more, you didn't notice you had walked into the middle of the road, since it was dark outside and there was one of those night's where the moon was blocked. But what you did notice was the big lights of what appeared to be semi coming straight for you. But before you could do anything, a pair of familiar arm's wrapped around your small frame, and suddenly you were in a small but a nice looking hotel bedroom.

''What the hell?'' You breathed, ignoring the way your H/C, dripped onto your wet clothes. ''W-Where am I? Jack?'' You whispered hoping it was him. But when you felt a _His_ chin against you cheek you instantly knew who it was, there was only one angel with a scruff. ''C-Castiel?''

Castiel looked down at you, still in his arms breathing heavily, with his wing's still wrapped around you. He could feel his vessel's heart pounding, in relief and shock, and fear that he had almost lost you. This time because of breaking your promise.

''Castiel? What are you doing here?'' You asked stuttering, quickly getting out of his hold, which made you wish you hadn't because you ended up cold again. But it seemed Castiel noticed because he instantly took off his leather trench coat the same one he wore in the other world, and wrapped it around you. Just as you sat on one of the kitchen chairs. ''And how are you not wet?''

Castiel smirked, even cold and scared you were so much like her brother, what was his name? Dean, and your mother Mary. ''To answer your first question, I never left your side.'' He said truthfully, and he did, since all he did was fly around you to make sure you were alright. ''And to answer your second question, I vanished with before the rain could get me.''

''Well...thank you,'' You smiled, but the look on Castiel's face as he sat on the chair next to you, looked like he didn't really feel you meant it, and you took one of his gloved hand's and held it to you. ''No! Castiel, really! if it wasn't for you I'd be-'' You paused, eyes meeting his, ''You know, that.''

Castiel smiled, and you smiled back, hugging his jacket more closer. And to be honest you loved the smell of it, and didn't care about the blood on it. Before you looked at him once more, and swallowed, remembering the argument between you both has to be resolved. And to be honest you felt it was mostly your fault, you had been too hard on him. I mean he came from another world, where he did thing's differently, than your Cas did. So with a deep breath, you knew you had to end this argument and apologize.

''Castiel,'' You whispered, still holding his hand, and he met your eyes, waiting for your response, and in turn squeezed your hand gently for comfort. ''I-I'm sorry, for what happened all day.''

Castiel's smile faulted into a frown. No this was his fault, he...he had hurt her, twice.

''Don't say that,'' He said softly, using his free hand to cup your cheek, while the other still held your hand. His eyes bored into your's which were on the verge of breaking. ''I-It was my fault, I-I knew deep down that other me should have killed me, and my anger I took it out on you. And I will never, ever forgive myself for doing that to you, Y/n.''

Your lips were now trembling at his words. As you leaned into his soft touch, meeting his eyes once more, as you suddenly felt him shift you so you were sitting in his lap on his chair, while the other one one remained empty, with a wet spot because of the water.

''C-Cas,'' You whispered, shocked and horrified that his leather jeans would get ruined now. ''Y-Your outfit, It's getting wet I-'' Castiel cut her off by putting a finger to your lips. And He smiled down at you, and gently trailed a single finger down your cheek.

''I don't care,'' He smirked, before pressing a kiss to your forehead, making you blush. ''D-Do you want to watch Netflix?'' He asked, and you almost laughed, after introducing this Castiel to it, he was addicted to it. Just like the original Cas.

''But, there's one giant problem,'' You smirked, remembering your Netflix system was back at the Bunker. ''Netflix is back home, at the bunker. And if my mom or anyone came in especially Jack, will kick your ass or kill you.''

Castiel chuckled, and nodded, before gently moving you both to the coach, and placing you down. Before he got up and fixed his greased hair. While you looked at him in confusion.

''Castiel? What?'' Before you could answer he vanished. ''Angels.'' You muttered under your breath, until rustling of wings came back less than a second and Castiel stood there with your Netflix cables and wires to hook up to the flat screen in the small room. ''Did anybody catch you?''

Castiel didn't say anything, avoiding your gaze, as he hooked up the cables, after witnessing Sam on how to hook the thing up. ''Cas...'' You trailed off, The angel held his hand's up in defense just as he finished hooking it up, smiling. ''Who caught you? Mom? Cas, Bobby?''

''The kid,'' He replied, and you froze, remembering Jack wanted to kill him now after you told him what had happened between the two of you. ''Jack right? It's Jack?'' You nodded, as you signed into your account on the system, while he sat next to you. ''For a second I thought he was going to kill me.''

You smirked, he had no idea. You just chuckled, and began to scan through the list of movies, until one movie caught the angel's interest. ''Stop, that one? Which one is that?'' He asked, as he glared up at the screen, and you felt yourself blush, since you've grown up with this movie, well musical.

''T-The Phantom of the Opera,'' You said, before looking at him, while he looked intently at the screen, waiting. ''D-Do you want to watch it? Castiel?''

The angel took deep thought and nodded. You blushed before clicking play, the movie started out as the same old huge instrumental opening. Thing's didn't start getting awkward until the part where The Phantom and Christine sang 'The point of no return'. Which sent shivers down your spine.

And when you looked at Castiel, you froze to see he was looking straight at you. Before he suddenly moved and started to edge more towards you making you blush, as he now sat inches from you, before he pulled you into his lap once more. And gently he leaned you back, so he was supporting your neck. Before he suddenly used his free hand to touch you.

''Cas?'' You whispered softly, confusion on your face as he leaned down. And that's when you noticed it for the first time, there was nothing but love and care in those blue and white eyes. But what stunned you the most was when the angel began to sing along with the phantom.

'' Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;'' He sang so beautifully, which made your eyes start to water, as he cupped your cheek as he continued. ''Led me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you,'' He continued softly, until he sang out. As the movie paused. ''Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Y/n that's all I ask of you.''

Tears went down your face at his words. And You answered him by pulling him to you and your lips claimed one another's and to your surprise you could feel tears coming down his cheeks. You wanted to pull back to see if he was ok, but he continued kissing you. until he had you on the coach. Which wasn't a coach anymore, but a giant Queen sized red/blue colored one.

''Cas.'' You whispered softly, cupping his wet cheeks, as he hovered over you, whipping some tears away. ''Why are you crying?'' Youasked, and he smiled, before taking your hand and kissing it before kissing your cheek, and forehead.

''Y/n, I-I''.He stuttered, lips twitching, which you found adorable. ''I love you.'' He finished, which made your heart soar. Until he suddenly turned away quickly as if something had burned him. And you sat up, still drenched but not caring, only caring for Castiel.

''Castiel, look at me.'' Youordered softly, but he refused. ''Please, for me?'' You asked once more, but still no response. That's when an idea came to you crawling to the end of the bed, You looked up at the large onyx wings which were shivering either from fear of rejection or excitement. And without thinking gently touched his wing, making him instantly tense up, which made the wing gently curl around Your small body.

Before you could do anything, you were suddenly pinned to the bed, with a shocked looking Castiel. As his large wings were around you, which was making you more warm.

''You can see them?'' He asked, and you nodded, playing with a single feather on his large wing, which made him tense, andyou smiled. Until a look of shock and awe came upon your angel's face, before you could ask what was wrong. Castiel was instantly nuzzling your neck and what was he...purring against it.

''C-Cas.'' You chuckle, playing with his grease filled hair, which you had made go in random places. As the happy angel sniffed at your neck, much to your confusion. Before he got up and hovered over your body again, a look in his eyes. ''Castiel? What's wrong?''

''Nothing, nothing at all this-'' He said gesturing you to seeing his wings, as he took your hand and placed it against it. ''Excellent, do you know what seeing an angel's wing's means? And I'm sorry I have to ask, but can you see my other self's wings?'' You shook your head, causing him to smile even wider. ''But seeing my wings means you are my soulmate.''

Your eyes widened. ''Soulmate? I'm your soulmate?'' You whispered, smiling, as you happily cupped his cheeks, and he nodded. Before he pulled into a short sweet kiss, until the sweet kiss turned more and more heated at the moment.

Castiel stopped the kiss, and moved his lips too your neck, gently nipping, so he could put his finale mating mark there. Suddenly remembering that you had to say the ok for him to mate you, since angel's mate for eternity. Castiel stopped his nips and kisses and looked at you once more.

''Why'd you stop?'' You asked, not liking the way he stopped so fast. ''Have I done something wrong?''

Castiel quickly shook his head, before gently kissing your head. ''No, not at all.'' He whispered softly, one of his hand's running through your hair. ''I um, I must tell you. If you wish to do it of course that is. That if-if you will let me take you as my mate, and when I give you my bite and knot. We will be together for eternity, my grace will be tied forever with your soul.''

You felt tears well up in your eyes, having Castiel, and all to yourself. And not to mention you were soulmates, but you shook your head, you couldn't let him mate you just because you were soulmates. ''Castiel, please don't do this because of the soulmate bond,'' You whispered, cupping his cheek, while he stared at you. ''I-I don't deserve you, I-''

''Stop right there,'' Castiel growled, his German accent even deeper, which made you feel wetness on your panties. You whimpered as the angel cupped your cheek, his eyes locking firmly on your's nothing but love and devotion in them. ''You think I only want to do this because-'' He slurred, pausing. ''We are soulmates? You were wrong, I've loved you since the very moment I saw you when you saved my life.''

''But I still don't-'' You tried to say once again. But when you felt the angel's wing's tighten around you, in warning to stop, you shut up.

''Yes you are!'' Castiel growled, before he gently used his free hand to pull himself closer so his nose rested against your cheek, so he could whisper in your ear. ''You, are everything I could dream. Your soul shine's with unmistakable beauty, and it calls to me, not just my vessel but to my true-form. So, stop, and do not say you are not worthy of me. It is I who is not worthy of you. Now, will you let me mate you?''

You felt your whole world spinning, at Castiel's words. He loved you, not just because of the soulmate bond, but because you were you, and you didn't have to change a single thing for him. You just hoped he wouldn't regret it afterwards. But as Castiel pulled back so he could look into your eyes, that had tears streaming down.

''Please don't cry," he rasps, his eyes searching yours once again. "I pains me so much to see you cry."

"C-Cas," you finally manage, "No. These are happy tears. I…I love you, Castiel, and would be honored to be your mate." You said giving him the one and finale access to make your his forever.

Castiel's eye's widen and catch fire, the electricity in the room surges before he swallows and takes a slow, cleansing breath. And his wing's shifted.

''There is no going back after this, Y/n, " he cautioned. "This is not a human marriage that can be broken by legality or even death. Once you are mine, there is no one else for me. Are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked once more, making you roll your eyes.

You didn't care about his past or what he did to the people, well besides Charlie, Ketch had what was coming to him, for torturing Mary. So with a smile she nodded.

''There is already no one else for me but you," you reply to the angel, quietly but surely. "I'm sure."

Castiel's eyes begin to glow unnaturally bright. That's the last thing you notice before your swept into another long, intoxicating kiss. He holds you tight against him, as if he can't get close enough as his lips work over yours at a bruising pace. You grip him back and give just as good as you get, tugging roughly at his hair as your tongue duels with his. Cas lets out a low, rumbling groan and then suddenly let's you go making you furrow your eyebrows.

''I can't be gentle," he growls against you, his teeth nibbling on your lower lip. "Not now. I promise I wont hurt you, so please don't fear me but I can't hold back. The burn of you…it's too much…"

"I know," you sooth, running your hands up and down his back and feeling his muscles tense under your touch. "It's the mating cycle…I love you Castiel, that means all sides of you. I know you wont hurt me. Please," you lean up and nibble at his jaw encouragingly, "let me see you."

He groans and takes possession of your lips once more. Despite the passion in his kisses, you can still tell he's holding back. You can feel it in the tenseness of his shoulders, in the way his fingers flex against your hips, and you sigh, frustrated, into the kiss. You want to see him at his wildest. If you are going to be his mate, then he should be comfortable with you seeing this side of himself.

So, you decided to take matter into your own hands. Rolling the angel onto his back so you straddled his waist, you smirked, before looking at his wing's which were stretched out behind you. Before you suddenly got off Castiel, as well as the bed.

''Don't run,'' Castiel pleaded, wing's trying to reach you. ''You don't understand if you run, I wont be able to hold myself back, my true-form from taking you.''

You smirked and just stood there, avoiding his wings. Before you started to slowly undress before the angel which made his eyes widen slightly, and his wing's curl. As soon as you were down to nothing but your bra and panties you smirked.

''Why would I run, I have everything I could ever dream right here.'' You teased, before taking a single finger and sticking it into your panties and into your dripping lower lips. ''As well as my perfect, strong, warrior of God, Angel, Mate.' Slowly you brought your finger out from your panties and tasted yourself, moaning at your taste.

Suddenly the air in the room shifted again, and you fond yourself pinned to the bed once more. This time with Castiel looking down at you primal and lovingly, his wing's covering you once more. You watched as he looked down at your soaked through panties and the small smirk after, as he kissed down from your neck, to your breast, stomach and finally to where you wanted him.

''You smell,'' He sniffed, inhaling your wonderful scent, which turned him on even more. ''Wonderful, I wonder how it tastes.'' Your eyes widened at his words. where the hell did Castiel learn them.

''Castiel, where did you-'' You were cut off as you suddenly felt his tongue take a long lick of your pussy, making you moan out, and clutch his hair, which was now messed with beyond repair. It reminded you of his otherself's hair when you met him at the barn. ''Cas,'' You moaned his name.

The angel growled, not stopping his licking, the taste of you too much for him to resist. You watched as your angel continued tasting you and eating you out, hoping to make you organism first it would seem. That's when you noticed the large bulge in his tight pants, and decided to return the favor, and as Castiel continued to eat you out, you began stroking him through his pants.

Suddenly his wing's shook, and you smirked, as he moaned, which vibrated causing you to moan in response. Before you felt your organism starting to come, and clutched harshly on Castiel's hair. Squeezing your eyes closed in raw pleasure, never have been pleasured like this before. Well to be honest never

''I-I'm going to cum!'' You warned, and Castiel sped up his assualt, enjoying your pleasure, and knowing he was the cause of it. ''Ahhh!'

''Come, come on my tongue, my mate.'' Castiel ordered, as he opened his tongue waiting for your juices. ''Come!'' he said once more, this time using some of his grace to help. Which made you jump a little wondering what the hell that was, but you moaned as you came, and onto Castiel's face.

You blushed furiously, as Castiel looked back at you covered in your juices. But you blushed when he began to whip it off and eat it. ''Like I said, delicious taste.'' Castiel smirked, before he hovered over you again. And you noticed him look at your bra ready to tend to your breasts. But you wanted to give him pleasure too, so with a wicked grin, you pinned the angel under you, making him grunt.

''Y-Y/n what are you doing?'' Castiel asked, you ignored his question as you rolled off the bed, and then motioned him to sit on the edge of it which he did without ask, until you suddenly knelt down and began undoing his pants, and releasing his throbbing cock, and your eyes widened at his size, and you knew he was going to hurt going in but you didn't care, but Castiel frowned. ''Y/n what are you doing, you don-Oh father!''

You smirked, as the angel screamed as you licked the head, where pre-cum had already built up. And then you pulled his pants down with the angels help, while the angel took off his other attire so he was ass naked in front of you. And he had also taken off your bra, and frowned at the marks he saw, but kissed every single one, while giving your breasts attention.

When you looked into his eyes, they color's were, replaced with his lust-blown pupils. You watched him as you wrapped your lips around his manhood.

"Y/N," he hissed, leaning his head back. "Oh—" You swirled your tongue around the head, before taking all of him in. "Fuck, that feels so good." Castiel's fingers tangled in your hair, gripping it just a little too hard. You allowed him to control your pace, moving your head loosely. "Oh, fuck."

Suddenly before he could cum, he pulled your mouth off him and you whined missing the taste. Until Castiel, gently led you back down to the bed, and you laid down, and the angel your soon to be mate, hovered over you, and you blushed noticing him cupping himself and giving it a slow pump.

You were nervous, but at least you had told Castiel you were a virgin one night after a truth or dare game. And so was he, yet he seemed experienced.

''Are you ready my mate?'' He asked, and you nodded, even though you were scared out of your wits by how big and wide he was, he was going to rip you open. As if sensing your worries, Castiel kissed you lips, and nuzzled your cheek, whispering how much he loved you. ''I'll go slow, I promise.''

You nodded swallowing, before Castiel kissed your forehead. And before you knew it, you could feel him start to enter you, and as he had promised, slow, and maybe a little too slow. You instantly whimpered in pain, and wiggled underneath him, tears running down your face. Castiel was in heaven, to feel you so wrapped tightly to him. But he stopped all he was doing when he heard your cry of pain.

His wing's instantly covered the two shielding you from view, not wanting anyone to see you. You were his, and his alone. And he used both his arms to wrap around you and hold you to his chest, as you whimpered, your face nestling into his chest. While his chin rested on your head.

''I-'m, sorry.'' He whispered, angry at himself for hurting you again. ''A-Are you alright?''

To answer his question, and not taking the pain anymore. You used both your legs to pull him even deeper, making the angel protest in worry and groan, until his hips connected to yours, fully inside you. You gasped, embracing his arm's holding you to his chest, and the beating of his vessel's heart.

''Yeah, hurts, and sorry about that.'' you giggled a little, while the angel glared at you in mock anger, before giving you a toothy wide grin, before you suddenly rolled your hips, wincing a little, while he cursed and moaned. ''The pain isn't as bad as before, I think It's starting to ease up, move, my mate.''

Castiel's eyes glowed at the word mate, before he slowly started to move. Instantly you both groaned, as a surge of pleasure rushed through you both. Castiel felt so good, he was so big, but you felt more full than you could have ever imagined. Full of cock.

"Mine. Mine," his mantra continues in time with his thrusts.

His turgid manhood presses against hot spots inside you that you didn't even know you had. It's as if he was made specifically for you.

"Oh, fuck…. _Castiel_ …!" you cry out, your voice accompanied by clapping sounds of your bodies writhing against each other.

Your pussy walls begin to flutter in preparation for what you know will be a world shattering orgasm. Castiel seems to sense this too, and begins to pick up his pace, growling as he scrapes his teeth over the back of your neck. The hand on your hip traces down, fingernails scratching at you, until they brush over your clit; teasing at the bundle of nerves relentlessly.

You throw your head back and howl as you cum again, your hands fisting and tearing at the bed sheets . You feel your walls constrict almost painfully tight around your angel's cock, your juices leaking out and smearing over the inside of your thighs as Cas continues to thrust ruthlessly in and out of you.

He laces one hand with yours, the other once again bracing himself above you.

Suddenly you feel something like a giant ball forming inside you. And you slightly panicked, until Castiels wing's wrapped around you trying to ease your worry. While Castiel nuzzled his face into your neck, licking it. As something started to grow and it made his cock grow even bigger, making you gasp. Not in pain, well not really but in confusion.

Castiel looked at her, and licked her neck once more, before changing they're position so she was laying on her side and he was behind her. ''It's my knot,'' He explained, as if reading her thoughts, as his thrusts turned even harder. ''It's tying within you.''

You whimpered, as the knot stretched you. Quickly you kissed Castiel, and he carcassed your thigh, just groaning in each other's mouths as the knot popped, and suddenly Castiel pulled away, looking at your neck, you were about ask what was wrong. But yelled in pleasure and pain as he bite your neck, blood pouring from it..

And the lights in the room shattered, as well as all the window's, mirrors, and anything breakable broke. As Castiel screamed, and you saw a bright light, just before he grunted and spilled his warm, inviting seed into your womb. Before he slumped back, chest heaving and wing's still underneath you.

And then the both of you laid there panting in each other's arm's waiting for Castiel's knot to grow small. So, he could clean you, and the trashed room, you were surprise no one could hear you. After at least fifteen to ten minutes later the knot went down, and Castiel gently pulled out, and you whimpered missing him in you already. But he smirked, and kissed your neck, where his bite mark was.

Before he stood from the bed, and almost chuckled at what he, well his true-form did to the hotel. So, with a flick of his wrist he fixed everything, and even, healed the pain and stopped the blood from his bite mark. Before he crawled back on the bed, kissing you before laying down once more, and pulling you face first into his chest, his wings wrapping around you once more, as his chin rested on your head.

''Thank you, Y/n.'' He whispered softly, arms wrapped around you protectively as well as his wings. ''You have given me what I've always wanted, a mate. Someone to love me for me.''

You felt your heart strings pull, and you hummed softly. Before placing a hand onto his chest, before gently playing with the hair on him. Smirking as he chuckled a bit, hu? a ticklish little angel, you stopped and he smiled before kissing you and you kissed back before you placed your head onto his chest.

''Goodnight, Mate.'' You whispered, closing your eyes.

Castiel smiled. ''Goodnight, my love, my beloved, my mate.'' He whispered, kissing your mark. Before falling asleep himself something he had learned. But his wing's never rested, as they guarded his mate.

 **(Morning After)**

It was about 7:00 am when you groaned awake, still tiered and sore, well mostly you. From your sexual activities last night, and you didn't regret it, you were his now forever.

''Morning, Cas.'' You smiled, but frowned when he was still asleep beside you. ''Mate, wake up? We have to go the bunker.'' You whispered, and all the angel did was growl and pull you closer. You didn't want to sleep in, you had to go to the bunker.

After another failed try, you suddenly had a wicked idea and used one of your hand's to trail down, until you were grabbing his length, and instantly you began to quickly stroke him. Instantly earning moans and groans from the angel. ''Y/n.'' He moaned, and you smirked, he was having a dream about you.

You quickened your hand, and suddenly the angels eyes snapped open, and before you knew it, he pounced and pinned you to your side, so he was behind you again, and nuzzled your bite mark, before he kissed you.

''Good morning, my beloved.'' He smirked, as he thrust inside you quickly, causing you to moan. Before he quickened his thrusts and your were screaming out in pure pleasure. When suddenly the door to the hotel was kicked in, making you jump in shock. While Castiel growled eyes blue, wing's flaring at whoever decided to come in on him and his mate.

And he has his hand raised to use his grace. But you stopped him just in time. As you it was only, Sam and Dean. With instinct Castiel covered you with one of his wing's, while Sam and Dean just looked on, mouth's gaped open, and an awkward silence.

''Well, uh, we found him,'' Sam laughed nervously, rubbing his neck, avoiding eye contact. ''And this time not trying to kill someone's brain.''

Dean however had another reaction. His eyes looked murderous as he looked at his sister, naked with the dark version of his best friend. ''What the hell, Y/N?!'' He yelled, making you flinch, while Castiel watched on his wing shaking. ''I told you no one night-''

''T-this, wasn't a one night stand.'' Castiel replied, as he kissed your head making you smile widely, before he turned to face Dean. ''Me and Y/n, are in human word's married, but in angel word, mated for eternity.''

You would never forget the look on Dean's face as your mate, husband, oh what the hell. Husband it was, explained, and Dean had tried to get to you but Castiel flared his wings growling. And then you had calmed him. Until Dean calmed down, with the help from Sam, who didnt want castiel angry.

''So, uh, did you have protection?'' Dean asked, and suddenly the color on your face paled. While Castiel raised a confused eyebrow. Earning him a glare. ''You know, birth control, condom's!?'' He yelled, and You looked down at your stomach.

''I-I had my angel blade,'' Castiel replied with a smile, his wing's returning to cover you up. ''So I don't see why we have to worry.'' Dean's face turned pale, as did yours and Sams. And that's when everything hit you. but you couldn't get pregnant on the first try with an angel, could you? So with deep breaths you began to speak.

''N-No, We-'' You tried but Dean, held up a firm hand, glaring dangerously at the two of you, before , he looked like he was going to march over and take you again which made Castiel growl a little which pleased you as you felt the rumble in his chest, as his wing's slightly rose until.

''Son-of-a-bitch!'' Dean screamed, grabbing the lamp and throwing it accidentally towards you and Castiel, it was meant to hit the angel. but the vase hit you right in the center of your forehead, knocking you out cold.

''Dean! What the hell dude!'' Sam exclaimed horror and anger laced in every word. as he went instantly to your side, but Castiel's growl and eyes told him not too close. He could handle Sam, since Sam wasn't the one to lose his temper and hurt people.

''Damn it.'' Dean hissed, eyes laced with horror, guilt and concern, as well as tears for hurting his only sister. ''S-Sam, is she alright?'' He asked, running a hand over his ,mouth and down his chin.

''Shit.'' Sam replied, as he gently grazed a thumb over your new cut that would probably need stitches, but with a version of Castiel here it would just need to be healed. He was just about to ask just that when, Castiel eyes glowing dangerous blue, and his wing's flaring, still but naked, growled like a predator does to it's prey, slammed the unsuspecting Winchester against the wall, teeth bared, eyes alight with craziness.

''What?! are you crazy?!'' Dean exclaimed, before being thrown against the opposite side of the room. While Sam tended to you.

'' . !'' He all but growled, before walking over and delivering a solid and good punch to the older Winchester's jaw, which made Dean moan in pain. ''YOU HURT YOUR OWN SISTER!-'' Castiel threw him again, making blood start to pour out of the Winchester's mouth. ''And you think you have a right after what you've done to call me a monster.''

Before the Winchester could do anything, he suddenly felt a hand wrapped around his throat, almost making his green eyes bulge out of their sockets. As the raged and over protective angel raised him off the ground strangling him, with no remorse whatsoever. And Dean knew he deserved this. Even if he hated this darker version of his friend, he had hurt his sister. He let his anger of this castiel possibly getting his sister pregnant with the next nephliem get the best of him.

''I-Im'' Dean chocked on his own words, as the angel's grip tightened around his neck. Eyes flashing blue once more, wing's blocking You and Sam from view.

''Don't speak, you hairless ape.'' Castiel hissed, in his German accent, his lips twitching as he did so. ''You hurt her, just because of our love making, and so I must punish you for harming my mate-'' Castiel thought some ideas, until a good one came up. ''Oh, I know the perfect one-'' Suddenly his leather gloves were on his hand, as well as the clothes he wore when he tortured people. ''I'm going to make your mind into nothing.''

Dean's eyes widened having heard stories of how painful, and how humans didn't survive the torture and sometimes they did but they weren't the same after. ''Please dont.'' He begged, tears in his eyes, as he continued to choke him.

Castiel smirked, ''Sorry but you've left me no choice-'' Castiel's eyes glowed, as he let go of Dean throat and moved to place his hands on his head. ''Dean Winchester, you. will. suffer, for ever hurting my beloved.''

Sam watched with wide eyes, as Castiel placed his hands on Dean's head, and leaned down so he was eye level with the Winchester.

''Castiel! Don't!''

To be Continued...


End file.
